Warm Like Winter
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Leo spends a relatively normal night with Elliot, and makes a discovery. Elliot/Leo


**A/N**: This is purely self-indulgent so don't expect anything fancy. It's just that so much of Elliot/Leo is angst and so I wanted to write something simple and happy and WAFF-y. So yes. If you like that sort of thing I invite you in with open arms.

Yes, their cat is named Arya, she's one of Elliot's favorite Game of Thrones characters. Leo himself has a soft spot for Jon. I try not to think about them too much when watching Game of Thrones because headcanon reactions are hilarious. (Leo of course read the books beforehand.)

**Warm Like Winter**

For about a week it was the most random kind of argument they could've had. They'd definitely had worse arguments and more simple ones, but Leo was drawing the line on Elliot's temperament on the lights.

Whether or not they should even get any ("Of course, Elliot, it's the Christmas season, so why not? Yes, I promise we won't go overboard. No, they're for outside of course, where did you think they were going, around the sofa?"), what kind they should get ("Single color, like the white ones. Because getting multicolored ones is stupid, Leo, it's for Christmas which means snow and winter - therefore, white! Oh god, and make sure they don't blink, we don't want to give people seizures.") and how much they should get ("Because we're getting some for the tree too.").

After a few days into December, Leo decided to just not wait anymore and paid the nearby department store a visit after his part-time job that day. Elliot would just have to deal with what he got (to his credit, he didn't want blinking ones either).

In their third year of college, the two finally decided to get their own apartment, deeming it a lot less noisy and annoying than living in the dorms. With that in mind, sharing an apartment brought more possibilities in celebrating the winter months together, namely finally getting to decorate as they wanted without RAs bursting into the room to file fire hazard complaints. (And of course there were the more satisfying benefits of not worrying if neighboring rooms could hear their nightly activities). The college itself wasn't far from where either of them lived, and neither was the apartment. Elliot, in his large family of seven including himself, was never in the biggest hurry to get home for the holidays claiming he wanted to be able to breathe while he could. But Leo's mother only had him, so he paid visits as often as he could manage.

It was late, and he missed his bus arguing with himself which lights to take before settling on some and getting a box of hot cocoa as a reward to look forward to once he was home. Elliot didn't work like he did, but his time was used up with piano practices at the university. Elliot's parents gave him a monthly allowance that allowed him the privilege to do so. Leo didn't mind working, but between that and schoolwork, he had significantly less time to read. On the bus ride back, he thought happily about the pile of neglected books he could finally start on once finals were over.

A little past midnight he walked in the front door quietly, surprised when the living room lights were on. Elliot was sitting cross-legged on the floor before the coffee table, textbooks, notebooks and laptop littered around him.

Well, there was no point in trying to be stealthy now. Leo closed the door, dumping his bags on the kitchen counter. "Hey, I didn't think you'd still be awake."

Elliot looked up in surprise, as if barely realizing Leo was there. "Oh. Yeah, I just wanted to over some more things before I went to bed."

Frowning, Leo plopped himself on the sofa behind Elliot, shedding off his coat in the process. "How long have you been studying?" Elliot didn't worry him too often; the blond was far too prideful to do anything over the line of responsibility or not take care of himself. Still, there was no denying how tired Elliot looked.

"Since seven," he replied, confirming Leo's suspicions.

Leo slid his arms around Elliot's shoulders, gently urging him towards him as Leo leaned down so that they were cheek to cheek. "Okay, I think you've gotten quite enough study time. Isn't your final at five? Study anymore and you won't remember a thing." He pinched Elliot's arm.

Huffing in his usual annoyed manner but nevertheless still looking weary, Elliot leaned down over his notebook again, drawing Leo's arms away in the process. "I've still got time. Is it a crime to be sure that I want to know the material thoroughly?"

"Oh my, you're really worried about this, huh? It's for economics, right?"

"It's annoying. But getting a business minor was the only way my father could accept me being a music major." Elliot sighed, running a hand through his hair. His blue eyes glanced over at Leo. "What about you? You're home kind of late, aren't you? I was going to call you."

Ah yes. Even though it wasn't too much Leo's nature to worry, Elliot often did. Not in the conventional way, but since Leo often forgot to mention things to Elliot, he was faced with annoyed calls and texts on more than one occasion. "Bought the lights," he explained with a grin. "You were being too picky. I also bought hot cocoa," he added to quell the protest he knew was rising in Elliot's chest. "Want me to make us some?"

"Coffee would be better."

"I don't buy that crap and you know it. Hot cocoa it is." Leo pecked Elliot on the cheek and got up to start unloading his bags and turn on the stove. It wasn't cold in the apartment, but having just escaped the growing frost outside, Leo decided to keep his long-sleeve shirt on but kicked off his boots.

Unlike Elliot, he didn't have any tests later and found himself with quite a bit of energy, despite the long day. He wanted to start decorating right then, but knew Elliot wouldn't appreciate it if he wasn't there to supervise. In other words, now would be a good time. He'd save the tree for the both of them though. As he waited for the milk to warm up, Leo went over to start tearing out the lights, surprised at the friend that had hopped onto the counter and was nosing through the bag curiously.

"It might look like it, but what's in here isn't a toy, Arya," Leo chided the cat, scooping her up and putting her on the ground. He half-hoped she'd go off and mess with Elliot but within seconds of him opening one of the boxes, she hopped back up to spectate.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked, staring after Leo as he walked past him.

"I'm gonna put these on the balcony. It's all I'm doing, so don't make that face." Leo could see Elliot about to get up and follow him but he held up a finger and shook it. "Ah-ah. You wanted to study your brains out, so go for it. You can help with the tree tomorrow."

Narrowing his eyes, Elliot said, "Leo, if your side of the room is any indication, you have a real shitty way of decorating. You should let me help."

But he was already retreating outside to the small balcony they had, Arya in tow and waiting to play with the string of lights. "Yeah okay, because you're such an expert. Remember the cupcakes from your orchestra fundraiser? Because I do. And those cupcakes certainly recall the mutated faces you gave them." He smirked at Elliot's reddening, scowling face, closing the sliding door.

On cue, Arya started pawing at the fallen strands on the ground as Leo began looping the lights around the balcony's fencing. Leo could only think how much of a field day she'd have tomorrow with the tinsel on the tree. He played with her a bit though, laughing as she slammed her paws over the lights. Leo ended up having to redo them twice so that they went across evenly and still manage to have a bit of length left over to plug them in.

When they lit up, Arya looked around frantically in interest. Leo had to admit, even though he liked variety in color, the white lights did look rather nice. Points to Elliot this time.

The door behind him slid open, and Elliot stepped outside in just his pants and T-shirt, a mug of cocoa in each hand. "You almost let the milk burn," he said, shaking his head as he handed a mug to Leo. The raven blew in it before taking a grateful sip. Elliot shivered. "Shit, it's really fucking cold out here!"

"Then go back inside you dumbass. I'm done here anyway." He sidled closer to Elliot so that they both could look at his handiwork. "So, what do you think? Does it pass your inspection? Say no and I'm going to lock you out here and let you do it yourself."

Elliot raised a sock-clad foot up to kick the back of Leo's thigh. "Shut up. It actually looks...pretty good," he said, keeping his mug close to his lips, almost muffling his words. Leo smiled and nudged Elliot back inside where the warmth was. Arya jolted over to her new favorite spot under the tree (a fake one since neither would be home for a few days to tend to it; Arya would leave with Leo since Elliot's family abhorred cats). Elliot settled back to work and Leo decided since he had nothing better to do and was still feeling quite awake, he'd help the blond study.

It went on like that for the next hour, quizzing Elliot with flashcards and questions, Elliot making a racket whenever Leo teased him with the sufficiency of his answers, and sipping through their hot cocoa that blissfully warmed up their insides. Leo wasn't sure when in between all that he managed to slip from the couch to laying on Elliot's lap, but it happened, and he smiled up at Elliot who was furiously labeling away a graph.

Leo licked his thumb before rubbing a little above Elliot's chin. Elliot jumped, glaring down at the raven. "What was that for?" He wrinkled his nose, wiping off Leo's saliva.

"You had a bit of cocoa there." Leo gave him an innocent smile. "Are you done with the graph?"

With a reluctant sigh, Elliot said, "Just about. I guess that's everything then." He tapped his pencil on the table pensively. "Maybe I should go over the essay questions from last test one more time-"

"Yeah okay, stop. You're going to sleep now before you short-fuse your brain." Leo lightly slapped Elliot's cheek a few times and got up. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. You better be there in ten minutes or I'm going to force you."

Elliot rasied an incredulous brow. "Yeah? Define force."

"I'll leave that up to your imagination," Leo said with a smile that was neither threatening or suggestive. Up to Elliot's imagination indeed.

"Ass," muttered Elliot, but not unkindly.

Leo smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Idiot." He got up and went into their room, shedding off his top and eager to share in Elliot's warmth again. Tossing his shirt to the side, Leo lifted a leg up to unlace his boots but wobbled on his one foot. Unceremoniously he fell, bumping hard against the small shelf in the closet with a thud. A few books from above fell down around him.

"Ow ow ouch..."

"Leo?" Elliot called. "What was that?"

"Ah, nothing." Leo rubbed his head, hissing a bit. "I just lost my balance, I'm fine." He huffed, kicking away his boots and gathering the books that had fallen down. The only reason they were in the closet was because he had yet to invest in a larger shelf, one he was now hoping to obtain very soon. Luckily none of them were bent up from the fall.

When he retrieved the last book, something else was beneath it. Curious, Leo picked up the small box. It had dark blue velvet covering, and a silver bow that nearly obscured the box was nestled neatly on it. Leo had never seen the box before, and wondered if it was Elliot's. The two didn't exactly broadcast their relationship, and so it wasn't uncommon for Elliot to receive gifts from admirers still. It didn't upset Leo too much, but he supposed he did feel bad that each time Elliot had to put girls down by saying he liked someone else.

Putting the books away, Leo examined the box more, knowing it had to have some sort of jewelry inside. He opened it, blinking down at the band inside it. It was simple and gold with no stones on it. But the surface of it had piano keys on it, the black and whites gleaming even in the closet light. Leo picked it up, thinking how obviously expensive it was and that Elliot probably shouldn't have accepted it if he wasn't going to wear it...

Leo froze. The light had caught the inside of the ring, and there, etched inside it was the word 'Statice'. A soft inhale filled Leo's lungs. Elliot hadn't received this gift. There were only two people that that name had significance to and they were both in the apartment. Leo glanced at the lid, seeing his and Elliot's own names penned on the paper beneath it.

"Oh my god..."

Quickly, Leo put the ring back inside, snapping the box shut and putting it back on the high shelf above him. A blush, uncharacteristically hot, stung his cheeks as he pulled his night clothes on and shut the closet door. For the next minute he tried to distract himself with brushing his teeth. As he finally burrowed beneath his blankets, he remembered the ten-minute threat he had given Elliot. Had ten minutes passed? He wasn't sure.

Elliot finally came into the room with a mighty yawn, startling Leo. He offered Elliot a smile as the blond, already in his night clothes, slid onto the bed. Arya was quick on his heels, jumping up to curl at the end of the bed, purring contently as Elliot turned off the bedside lamp and got comfortable beside Leo. "God, I'm exhausted."

"Told you not to stay up."

Instead of answering with words, Elliot opted to kick Leo again beneath the blankets. Arya became startled for just a moment but promptly resumed her purring and nestling. Elliot pulled closer to Leo until he was laying his head on Leo's chest. Leo was certainly not complaining. Elliot rarely let himself be the one cuddled so, and so Leo took advantage immediately, circling his arm around the blond. Elliot might have grumbled something, but Leo was too busy being pleased with their position to respond to it.

Of course, the more the seconds went on in silence, the more Leo's mind could retrace back to the ring. He could feel his cheeks warm up again.

Elliot piped up, voice husky. "Your heart's beating really fast. What's up?"

"Huh, it is?" Leo knew he should probably tell Elliot about what he found in the closet, but he wasn't entirely sure. Saying he already knew what Elliot was giving him would embarrass the blond to no end. And while Leo enjoyed teasing Elliot, it was different for the current situation somehow. This wasn't the usual book he got, or even a piece that Elliot composed for him, although both of those things were meaningful and personal too in their own way. And while Leo was quite sure the ring he found was different from...THAT kind of ring, he didn't want to ruin the gesture by telling him.

Leo shifted a bit, nuzzling into Elliot's hair. "Nothing. Just thinking about how you're a dork."

"I'm the dork?" Elliot asked incredulously. "Don't go there, four eyes."

"Yes yes, now go to sleep. We can shower together in the morning," he said mischievously.

"You never did specify the force thing from earlier..." Elliot was playing with the hem of Leo's shirt. His fingers dived beneath the clothing, running over his stomach. Leo tried not to shiver against the slightly cool fingertips. "After I come back from my test, we can do the tree. I've got something to put under there anyhow. Hey, Leo?"

He hummed, feeling quite sleepy in between Elliot's roaming fingers and his warmth.

Elliot was quiet. Leo thought maybe the blond fell asleep but he just felt Elliot's hand come up higher so that his arm slung over Leo. "Nothing. I'll ask you another time."

"Hnn? That's not fair, when did you become the teasing sort?" Leo asked tiredly, closing his eyes. "When is another time?"

"Few, um... years, maybe. I just realized since you're right here right now, that's all I care about."

Head too full of haze to want to decipher Elliot's words, he murmured instead the words that he always tried to keep warm for Elliot inside his heart. "Mm. And I'm not planning on going anywhere ever. Not if it's away from you." If Elliot said something after that, Leo wasn't able to remember it in the morning. He hoped the welcoming warmth between them was enough answer for anything Elliot would ask.

It certainly was enough for Leo.

* * *

**Ending A/N**: The ring is based off something I saw on tumblr once a long time ago. It was so pretty and ugh boyfriend rings -clutches heart-

Happy holidays to everyone! After Christmas, I'll get right back to trying to update my series~

Please drop a review if you liked! -bows-


End file.
